


Back together.... Eventually

by female_overlord_3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hopeful future, I WANT THEM TO TAKE THE TIME THEY NEED, I need them to be okay, M/M, My take on 2x20, Sad Alec, Sad Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: I just thought of how they might finally resolve this? Went with it and got this! Kinda going back between theories of Magnus being a double agent cause I'm so down for bamf double agent Magnus Bane. The other theory is Magnus choosing his people to also protect Alec cause look at what the Queen did to Maia! SIMON YOU BETTER GET MY WIFE BACK.I WANT THE FINALE NOW PLEASE!!!!





	Back together.... Eventually

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlxSteele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/gifts), [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/gifts), [RedEmerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEmerald/gifts).



"I lied." Alec stops and turns back to him. Magnus has maintained this strong and callous behavior but he's tired of it; they've won and he can finally stop.

"You what?" "I'm a hypocrite and ive been lying to you." Alec doesn't have any time for this, for any of this. He's given Magnus time and space and let him do what he needed for his people, but Alec's decided he's done. It hurts but of this was meant to happen then.... It just makes him sad again.

"I don't have time for this magnus and it seems you didn't either, you've made it pretty clear." he sighs and turns away.

"The seelie queen would have taken you and I couldn't have let that happen. I agreed to be by her side so that you would remain unharmed from at least her." Magnus takes a step forward. "If I chose you then you would have been taken and I knew your people would have needed you. Look at what you and the others did, you defeated valentine!"

Alec just shakes his head. He's tired, still healing with irates rune, and he needs to go deal with the damage left behind.

"You said you chose your people, so I need to choose mine now. We can talk.... After okay. I just- I'm tired of hoping and wishing. I get you had to make a decision but if you talked to me then we wouldn't be like this!" his shoulders sag as he keeps his back turned.

"I couldn't tell you, I knew if I did I would have chosen you and without you this victory wouldn't have been as easily won.  
Magnus doesn't know what to do anymore, how to let alec know why made this choice, why he didn't choose him even though he would have gladly fought with Alec in this war.

"I know you can't forgive me and I've accepted that." maybe they really weren't meant to be. "I just wanted you to know, to understand that I made a hard decision that I knew would cost me either way." he hesitates and only whispers the last words he wants to say. "I still love you and I hope we can find our way back to each other." 

With his body sagged in defeat he conjured a portal back to his loft to his fellow warlock to help Catarina heal those that fought.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and he's pulled into a hug. "It'll take time for me to forgive you, I want to but I'll need time." Alec says into his shoulder. "Once things have settled down we'll talk okay. I want to talk and get you back. I- I've missed you and even after all this pain, I still love you." something eases in both of them as Magnus hugs him back, as they cling to each other for the first time since Magnus had to walk away. 

"We'll talk." Magnus ignores the tremble in his voice. Alec's does the same for his. "We'll talk."

Once they part and head their separate ways, the heavy worry and pain that's plagued them has lifted some and the promise of a future for them brings a smile to their faces. They'll find their way back to each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Will edit later sorry ❤

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [They Don't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794005) by [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86)




End file.
